


Crowned Rulers

by imonlyapasserby



Series: The Great “What Ifs- Female relationship exclusive”  for “A Certain Scientific Railgun [2]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Gen, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imonlyapasserby/pseuds/imonlyapasserby
Summary: What if Misaka actually made a clique?This fic is a part of The Great “What Ifs- Female relationship excusive” book for “A Certain Scientific Railgun. Here, we’ll explore fun little one shots like what if Misaka became a “dun-dun-dun” playgirl, what if one of Kuroko’s aphrodisiacs really worked, what if Uiharu started studying in Tokiwadai or what if Misaka and Shokuhou actually became friends because of Hokaze. Enjoy and also please check out my other fanfiction, “The Queen’s Ace” centered on Shokuhou Misaki and Misaka Mikoto.
Series: The Great “What Ifs- Female relationship exclusive”  for “A Certain Scientific Railgun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918654
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Crowned Rulers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very unlikely given Misaka's personality so there's a tweak in her character. This was more of a trying it out story, not really my most serious work. Check out "The Queen's Ace" and mores oneshots from this series.

_This fic is a part of The Great “What Ifs- Female relationship excusive” book for “A Certain Scientific Railgun. Here, we’ll explore fun little one shots like what if Misaka became a “dun-dun-dun” playgirl, what if one of Kuroko’s aphrodisiacs really worked, what if Uiharu started studying in Tokiwadai or what if Misaka and Shokuhou actually became friends because of Hokaze. Enjoy and also please check out my other fanfiction, “The Queen’s Ace” centered on Shokuhou Misaki and Misaka Mikoto._

_This particular fic focuses on the question, “What if Misaka actually made a clique?”. It’s highly unlikely given her personality so I did a few tweaks here and there and **I based it on the manga (Clique Part 1 and Part 2). I do recommend you read it before you read this.  
  
**_

_I don’t own any of the characters and the story, rights go to the creators of Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. I don’t claim to own anything._

**Oneshot # 2: Crowned Rulers**

_  
_Misaka Mikoto really had bad luck. This guy named “Unabara Mitsuki” who was the grandson of Tokiwadai’s school chairman just invited her out. She really wanted to decline, but in a nice way. “God, how do I do this?”, she thought. He was nice to her but his refreshing aura and sunny personality is a direct contrast with her and it sets her off moreover, she met him three days in a row for crying out loud. She refused his ticket to a “Cultural Heritage” event of course but he’s been following her around even after she voiced her rejection.

“W-wait. Is- Is that a Tokiwadai uniform? This might be my chance! This is it I’m going for it!”, she thought.

Suddenly running forward in a high burst of speed, she placed herself in front of the student.

“Did you have to wait? I took a detour on the way here and ended up being late”, she said in an overly loud manner.

Misaka could see the confusion in the girl’s face so she frantically whispered a plead that sounded a lot like “please pretend to be my friend”. The girl was too flabbergasted to even reply and so Misaka took the lead of how they had to do something and before Unabara could even voice out that they should all go together, she shouted how it’s in the school garden.

With a soft understanding smile, the boy left them. Misaka sighed in relief while the student loudly asked who was she speaking to. Misaka saw a red blush adorning the girl’s face so she thought Unabara was her type and she said his name. She really thought that she was talking about him but in the girl’s mind she was viciously thinking how it’s not right to rendezvous at the middle of the day. She made sure to tell her opinion on the matter while Misaka just tried to explain. After a period of frantic defense, Misaka finally got to know her name.

“Kongou Mitsuko, a transfer student huh? I think that’s why I don’t recall you”, Misaka said.

The girl really did her a favor so she offered her a tour and some guidance to the dormitory since it was the girl’s first day at the place too. That was the initial plan but they ended up having a more fun day. They ended up going to the pet shop, toy store, confectionary and more. Kongou Mitsuko, she loved that day. She felt like they were the best of friends and sadly, someone like her didn’t have a lot of friends.

**oOoOo**

“That’s a rather large gathering, it looks like a Daimyo’s procession”, Kongou Mitsuko voiced her surprise.

She bumped to two friendly strangers named Wannai and Awatsuki who she got to know better after her departure with the girl she met a while ago. They were telling her all sorts of things and the topic drifted to the peculiar thing called “cliques”.

After having a weird but fun day with this girl she just met named, “Unabara Mitsuki”, she had come to realize a lot of things. She met this girl while finding her way and to her surprise, suddenly made her pretend to be her friend so she can escape from a boy who was apparently trailing her. She was more shocked when she offered to tour her around. In there, she realized that she needed someone like her because when she left, it was sad to remember that it was only pretend. She loves being in the presence of other people, being adored and all that. Unabara was admired by everybody and by what she observed, she also wants to experience it for herself without having the need to pretend. She wants it so much that seeing this much people follow someone else is incredible. She was staring down in amazement from the window to the long winding line of girls. “What a large clique”, she thought. She faintly heard Wannai and Awatsuki describe it as the largest faction. “No doubt”, she mused but what caught her attention was the name.

“Shokuhou-sama’s faction”, named after its Level 5 leader, is what glory and happiness looked like to her. Kongou mulled the idea of how much the so-called “Mental Out” was praised or affectionately cared for. She would love the idea of friends. “That’s it!”, she spun in excitement.

“I’ll make my own clique”, she shouted.

It was a fresh new start in a fresh new environment. She has the ability to create a new image and she has the greatest opportunity for friendship and happiness. She was Kongou Mitsuko, talented, kind and rich. “I can do this!”, she thought.   
  


**oOoOo  
  
**

It was harder than she thought. She had chased people around all day and they didn’t even listen to her. “In the end, I can’t even make friends”, she thought. She had tried really hard. This day was full of sweat, frustration and just sadness. It was like a slap to the face. “Maybe because I expected too much. I thought that if I present to be someone great like the Level 5 named Mental Out, people will flock around me”, she thought while tears were slowly forming in her eyes. Suddenly, she heard her name being shouted from afar.

“Kongou!”, Misaka shouted while running towards her.

“Unabara Mitsuki?”, she thought.

Misaka stretched her hand to drop the small keychain that she dropped in the hallway. She saw her sweaty, tired and heaving. Her state was just Kongou’s but for a very different and less depressing reason.

“What- Why? Why did you go to all that trouble for me?”, Kongou voiced out.

“Because we’re friends”, Misaka, who Kongou has mistaken for someone named “Unabara Mitsuki”, was blushing hard.

In that moment she knew, this girl was leagues above her. Her heart throbbed at the thought that she actually had someone call her a friend. There was nothing more she wanted but to join her clique but before she could even voice the question. The brown-haired girl shouted about being late for something and how she needed to make a dash for it.

“I’m sorry Kongou but I forgot my stuff and I really need to go somewhere. Catch you later!”

She stayed at that position until Wannai and Awatsuki met her.

“Kongou”, soft smiles were in their faces.

To her surprise, they offered to join the clique she was trying to create but she rejected them. The two girls were bewildered at the sudden change of heart but Kongou passionately explained her reason. At the sudden remembrance of her encounter, she decided to do something else. With a large blush and an insanely fast heartbeat, she asked them, “Would you like to be my friends instead?”. To her greatest pleasure, they agreed.

**oOoOo**

It was a great and sunny day, Kongou, Wannai and Awatsuki were sitting at breakfast. The “Aero-Hand” esper was really enjoying this newfound friendship. All the frustration from yesterday was worth it to attain this day, the Great “Kongou Mitsuki” had a friend and not just one. She had attained two friends in less than a month. “How’s that for the great Kongou?”, she thought as she whipped out her large fan and raised it into the air.

“Oh Kongou, have you heard about the Railgun’s faction? I think that’s also one of the cliques you haven’t get to know yet since your new”, Wannai softly asked.

“Railgun, isn’t that the name of the third level 5?”, Kongou looked on with interest.

“Yes, she actually has a clique but the weird thing about it is that it’s a really small clique, one of the smallest even.”, Awatsuki continued.

“That’s weird. She’s the Railgun. Surely, people would want to be around her?”, Confusion seeped in to Kongou. “She might have a bad attitude?”, she added.

“No, far from it. That’s actually one of the weird things of Tokiwadai. It’s one of the great mysteries that people always talk about. Still, it painted her faction as some kind of elitist group. They think Misaka-sama heavily filters it but others say she just doesn’t want any people who only seek to join her and have her power by their side. Misaka’s known to be protective of the faction’s privacy and safety.”, Wannai answered.

Kongou nodded as she took a bite of her steak. “There are really weird things on Tokiwadai”, she muttered to herself while the two only nodded.

“With her number of members, people immediately think that the clique would be crushed in seconds but it remains as one of the most popular and wanted. There’s actually rumors floating about that the faction has immense power able to rival the Queen’s but people highly doubt it. Still, there are a lot of favors and people willing to connect with Misaka-sama. Another rumor is that she takes members with no clique memberships. Some say she just doesn’t want the girls to prioritize others but the biggest rumor is that she collects people who aren’t that wanted. Some call her a saviors for damsels in distress, I mean within the group, she’s called ‘Ace’ much like Shokuhou is a ‘Queen”’, Wannai continued speaking on.

“What do they do?”, Kongou asked them.

“Normal faction stuff. Remember what we told you when we bumped to you the other day? People usually seek factions that align with their interests. In the Railgun’s faction, they’re usually known for power development. Most of them have powers that could be destructive and so they have access to numerous facilities to practice. At least that’s what everyone knows. They also study together. I heard that no member has a failing grade and that goes on to both Shokuhou-sama’s faction and hers.”, Awatsuki said.

They continued eating their food when all of a sudden, she noticed the familiar shade of brown hair with the pretty flower clip. “Does she eat breakfast this late?”, she thought. She was just about to ask her about joining her clique when suddenly she sat in a table with thirteen more people who are already finished eating. “At least she looked sheepish because it’s so late already. Well, it’s Unabara, she really has a penchant for stuff like these”, she thought. She set her utensils down and looked at the girls in front of her to tell them about the girl when suddenly, she remembered the time. It was ten minutes until class time and she had to go early since she was new.  
  
“Oh no, I’m almost late! I have to go early!”, Kongou forgot about Unabara under duress.

“We’ll go with you”, both of them offered and so they went on to their classes.

Kongou finally arrived to her class and she waved goodbye to both of her friends. She then went on to talk with her advisor. She explained the adjustments to her schedule and her activities. The advisor was really kind and even went on to give her a student to tour her later at lunch time.

“She’ll show you the locations for your classes. I’ll tell her to tour you around important facilities too and the popular club rooms.”, the advisor smiled.

**oOoOo**

“That’s the building with the main swimming pool. The bathrooms are over there and there are more swimming pools in the area.”, the first-year was pointing to different buildings.

After Kongou finished her classes, she met with the girl before they take their lunch. The advisor was kind enough to bring the girl herself and introduce them to each other. It was a girl with purple hair named Matsui Tsukiko. She was kind and a bit shy but she’s also funny with her witty jokes.

“That’s the last of it. Do you have anything else in mind you wanted to visit?”, Matsui asked.

“No, I’m okay. Let’s head to the cafeteria to get our lunch”, Kongou offered.

The two of them walked side by side in the hallways. Passing by some first-years, they all said their greetings to Matsui and she was faintly reminded of what she felt with Unabara. “No matter, the great “Kongou Mitsuko” is new here that’s why and I already have two friends for my life”, she thought while waving her fan triumphantly. Unknowingly, she bumped another student quite hard. The both of them weren’t paying attention seeing that the other girl was reading something.

“It’s quite rude not to say sorry immediately afterwards”, the bookish girl said.

Kongou blushed, “Both of us are at fault at least you should say sorry too”. She immediately waved her fan in a haughty manner.

The stranger’s eye finally met with Matsui and with a light “tssk”, she left. The purple-haired first year could only rub her head in annoyance.

“Let’s just go”, Kongou and Matsui continued their walk.

“Do you have an after-class activity?”, Matsui started to talk on the way.

“Not yet. I’m still trying to fill up that time”, Kongou replied, forgetting the earlier incident.

“Well, I do have a clique and I wanted to know if I could invi—“, the girl was cut off. “It’s okay, I already have a faction I plan to join. Thank you for the offer.”

“Are you sure?”, the first-year asked.

“Yes, I’m sure. She was my first friend here and I would like nothing more but to join her faction”

Matsui only smiled at that. Soon, they arrived at the cafeteria and they parted ways. Kongou opted to sit where Wannai and Awatsuki were. She told them all about her day when she finally saw Unabara Mitsuki alone. “Wait, the pipsqueak is there”, Kongou remembered the rude pink-haired girl she saw before she met Unabara. “Nonsense, I can still bear with that”, she thought.

“She’s the girl I was talking to you guys about. She’s Unabara Mitsuki. Do you guys know her?”, Kongou excitedly asked both of the girls on the table. Wannai and Awatsuki turned to look at the girl and they immediately froze.

Kongou looked to her side to see a small number of girls approach the table with small smiles on their faces. Unabara waved at them and let them sit. “Wait, does she have her own clique?”, she thought shocked. It was an incredibly small group compared to the Mental Out’s clique. They were around thirteen at the breakfast table but others might not be joining her at the moment. The familiar pink-haired first-year latched herself onto Unabara in a very disturbing way. “Well, it’ll be easier to join then I guess with the low numbers”, she thought.

There was a long period of silence and confusion when Wannai decided to speak up. “Kongou, that girl eating with the pink-haired first-year?”, she voiced out uncertain.

“Yes. Why? Are you guys not friends?”, Kongou was getting disordered with the surprise and confusion of the two. “Is she a delinquent or something?”, she thought.

“Kongou, her name is not Unabara Mitsuki. I think that’s the name of the chairman’s grandson. I only know him because of the gossip surrounding his looks and kindness. That girl you’re talking to, she’s Misaka Mikoto. She’s the famous ‘Railgun’”, Wannai explained.

Suddenly, everything fell into place. She never mentioned her name in a conversation for the girl to correct her but she asked about it so why would she say her name is Unabara Mitsuki. A wave of realization then hit her. I must’ve not been clear in asking her name because why would she lie about her name. Everything clicked onto place why everybody was really friendly with her.

“There must’ve been a misunderstanding”, Awatsuki said.

“Ye-yeah. There is. It’s just that I made a mistake about her name and I never mentioned it for her to correct it. If I didn’t mention it to you guys, I would’ve marched my way onto her table and ask her to let me in her clique”, a sullen look invaded Kongou.

“Hey, it’s okay”, Awatsuki softly smiled, “You guys are friends and she’s not known to be mean. She’s really kind and humble.”.

Trying to snap out of her sadness, she reminded herself that she was Kongou Mitsuko. “It’s okay, I won’t let it deter me. I’ll still ask her but first, I’ll impress her that she’ll ask me herself”, she tried to show her determination as she raised her fan.

“That’s the Kongou we know!”

“Wait, how does she get the members. Is there a screening process? Do I just talk to her?”. Kongou realized.

“Well, no one really knows. There’s no application form like all the other cliques. People just know who the members are but after that, there’s not really a lot. They’re a very private faction.”, Wannai answered.

“Oh”, a wave of doubt hit Kongou but she put on a solid smile to show that she’s resilient.

“Also, a warning. Members of Shokuhou’s faction aren’t really warm with Misaka’s faction. There’s some sort of rivalry between the two, sort of. Nobody will really do anything to you, there’s nothing physical or anything like that. There’s just some weird rift.”, Awatsuki said.

Kongou sipped her juice, “I can imagine”.

Awatsuki continued, “The two of them are incredible but they’re called polar opposites by everybody. You can just tell, they’re like two sides of the same coin. Misaka is termed to be ‘wild’ and quite blunt. She’s not really wild though. It’s just Shokuhou’s elegant compared to her but she’s also calculating. She’s thought to be a leader, a true queen while the Railgun is thought to be a force, a glorious champion. You can sort of tell the differences. They just don’t mix well together and the faction members are devout loyalists of their faction leaders. When they see their leaders are cold with each other, they follow suit. It’s not an all-out war though. I don’t want to scare you. It’s completely normal. Cliques sometimes have problems with others”.

They continued eating while Kongou mulled the idea over and the day flew by fast. She didn’t really want to approach Misaka “Not Unabara” at the cafeteria. She might get a repeat of what happened when she wanted to make her own clique only in public. Her mind was stuck thinking about the newfound information. Since she didn’t have an after-class activity yet, she went to the library and decided to get some books for her dozens of homework.

She was passing by with a large stack but she unfortunately dropped some right in front of an occupied table.

“You again”, the girl who was reading raised her eyes to meet Kongou’s as she spoke. To her surprise, it was the rude girl she bumped in.

“You’re the rude girl”, Kongou accused.

“I recall you are the rude one and right now you’re the one who dropped the books and caused a distraction. I assume you’ll apologize now.”, the stranger spoke in a controlled voice.

“This time, I will. I apologize for dropping the books and bumping you but I will not stand if you don’t apologize for what happened earlier. You weren’t exactly looking at your way too.”, Kongou exclaimed while she dropped the books in the long table to have a talk.

“I’d just leave if I were you. That Matsui Tsukiko isn’t here now”, the first-year said.

Kongou waved her fan, “What? What does she have to do with this anyway?!”

The girl pushed her glasses up, “I assume she is your friend so you must already know what I’m talking about.

“No I don’t!”, Kongou unknowingly raised her voice.

People started to look around them with the sudden noise while the stranger just sighed. The library’s student assistant was about to approach when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Kongou suddenly covered the half of her face with her fan out of instinct when she noticed at the corner of her eye, a girl approaching. A gorgeous blonde girl with golden starry eyes was wearing white gloves and high white stockings. She looked at the scene with a fixed smile at her face. The students immediately parted and tried to seem they weren’t looking or listening.

“The library should be a quiet place”, the blonde looked straight at Kongou.

“Who is this girl and why are the students acting like this?”, Kongou asked herself. The golden girl still had a smile fixed in her face. Kongou could only nod but she was still irritated with the pompous reader she bumped into. “The Great Kongou Mitsuko will not let her win”, she thought.

“I’m just waiting for her to say sorry for something she did”, Kongou told the newly arrived girl.

“Hmmm, what a curious case”, For a second, Shokuhou’s smile dropped as she looked at the bookish girl at the corner. Her starry eyes seemed to darken and look almost threatening. In an instant, it was gone though while the first-year just looked dumbfounded and almost scared.

“I advise you to just leave now.”, the blonde’s smile returned in place.

Kongou was aghast at the idea. “Who did she think it is?”, she thought to herself.

“Leave them alone, Shokuhou.”, a familiar voice sounded in her side.

“It’s Unabara, no, it’s Misaka!”, she thought. “Hey Kongou”, Misaka greeted her at the side while a scowl placed itself in her face as she looked on the two girls in front of her. “Shokuhou? Shoku—she’s the Queen?!”, her mind panicked. This controlling girl was the leader of the largest faction and she’s a level 5. Her eyes widened when the ideas dawned on her and Shokuhou shot her a look that made her feel bare. “Can she read my mind? I heard she uses a remote?”, she thought to herself.

“My, my Misaka. It’s been a long time since we last talked. How was summer?”, the so-called “Mental Out” asked.

“It was fine.”, she paused. “Can you just leave Kongou alone? I know you’re just searching for trouble”, Misaka continued.

Shokuhou twirled a hair in her glove, “Is she a member?”.

“A friend”, Misaka said with finality.

They stared at each other while the two students at the side were just frozen at the interaction.

“We had a deal, Shokuhou”, Misaka neared the girl so she could whisper out the words although the two non-level 5’s could still hear.

“I don’t remember a part about a friend. She’s just a transfer too, fresh and new. I wonder what I can get from her mind or better yet, what I could do with it”, Shokuhou taunted with that playful tone in her voice.

“Don’t you dare”, Misaka’s voice lowered. Her eyes looked murderous and her face was contorted in the picture of anger. Low beats of electricity exited her body to form small blue wisps. This was enough to alert the library’s student leader to get the aid of a teacher. The two level 5’s never had a confrontation as big as what was happening now. The students were conversing quickly and the others had the decency to pretend they weren’t intently watching.

“Mi-Misaka. It’s okay. Let’s just go”, Kongou muttered weakly.

“Relax, _Ace_. I was only playing.”, The queen’s gloved hand reached to touch the cheeks of Misaka. She pulled the skin down. “Your scowl looks hideous”, she muttered. The gloved hand then drifted down to the Railgun’s collar to fix it neatly. “What a brute”, she whispered. The annoying smirk was still plastered in her face. “Listen to your friend, she said she wants to leave.”, Shokuhou tapped Misaka’s cheek twice to her irritation.

“Only because she said so”, Misaka muttered.

Kongou held Misaka’s arm and they walked away while Shokuhou herself was walking away with her faction members at her back. They stayed in place at her orders. Before she left, Shokuhou looked at the shaken girl still seating at the table. She stood right in front of the girl and her half-lidded eyes looked down. “Never again.”, she spoke lowly while the girl only nodded.

**oOoOo**

Kongou explained everything that happened right from the tour to the library. It turns out Matsui Tsukiko was a member of the clique. The purple-haired girl was actually inviting her to the clique she wanted to join in the first place. Kongou could only sigh with her fan.

“Is something the matter? What did Shokuhou do to you?”, Misaka asked worriedly.

“Nothing, we just talked before you arrived”, Kongou answered.

Misaka sighed, “This is partly my fault. The first-years are really into factions and whatnot. The girl you met must have been new. She must have thought her status skyrocketed or something.”.

“No-no, It’s not. You- you were my first friend and before you left that day, I really wanted to ask if I could join you. You were just this kind girl that everyone loved. I sort of wanted to learn from you. I’ve been wanting to do it all this time and I even had the wrong thing down because I thought your name was Unabara Mitsuki and I was just going to barge on you to join your clique. I got the correction when I told my friends. What I’m saying is, I just really wanted to ask if you have a place for me?”, Kongou asked.

Misaka’s soft brown eyes looked onto her, “Always”.


End file.
